


Shame Season 1, Episode 2: Don't You Trust Me Anymore?

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: Skam San Francisco Season 1 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM San Francisco
Genre: Multi, it's the cabin episode!!, thank g-d for ski week being a thing around here so that I could make the cabin ep work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.





	1. I'll Be Fine

SHAME: EPISODE TWO, CLIP ONE -  _ I’LL BE FINE _

RELEASE DATE: February 9

 

EXT. MAYA’S HOUSE

 

TITLE: SATURDAY, 1:23 PM

 

Maya is sitting on her bed scrolling on her phone. Her suitcase lies open next to her, clothes spilling out of it. She has clearly been packing for her trip. The camera shifts to her phone screen, where Maya is typing Reina’s name into the search bar. An account pops up, and Maya clicks on it, squinting at the profile picture to check that it’s her. She verifies that it is, and clicks “Request to Follow”. Maya puts down her phone and goes back to packing. Suddenly, her phone vibrates, her mom’s caller ID flashing across the screen, saying DENISE CLINE. Maya picks it up and puts it on speaker. 

 

MAYA

Hey Mom. How’s it going?

 

DENISE

I’m doing pretty well, I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you’re ok.

 

MAYA

I’m good. Are you coming back home today?

 

There’s a long pause.

 

MAYA

Mom, are you still there?

 

DENISE

Yes, but I have a bit of bad news. I just got word that my flight’s been delayed because of snow. I’ll be staying in Boston until tomorrow.

  
  


MAYA

Oh. Um, ok.

 

DENISE

I’m really sorry, sweetie. Do you want me to see if your dad can come visit you? I know you haven’t seen him in a while.

 

MAYA

No, it’s fine. I’m actually spending the week in Tahoe.

 

DENISE

You are? Who are you going with?

 

MAYA

I’m going with Katya and Chloe. Katya’s family bought that house near Northstar last year, remember?

 

DENISE

Ah, yes, now I do. But do you have everything you need? How are you going to get your snowboard up there? Is someone driving you?

 

MAYA

Yeah, I packed all my stuff already.

 

Maya glances at the giant pile of clothes that have yet to be folded or packed in her suitcase. 

 

MAYA

Katya’s older brother is going to drive us. He’s letting me put my snowboard in the trunk with the skis. 

 

DENISE

Alright, but tell him to be careful. A couple of the roads got closed down up there yesterday. If you wait, I could drive you. 

 

MAYA

Sorry, but I really want to go sooner. We’ve been planning this for a month. I’ll be back on Saturday, though.

 

DENISE

About that, honey. I’m leaving for a conference in Toronto on Friday.

 

Maya is extremely disappointed, but doesn’t let it show.

 

MAYA

Wait, really?

 

DENISE

Yeah, I’m really sorry, sweetie. But let me make it up to you. I’m transferring an extra 100 dollars to your account so that you and the girls can have a bit of fun, ok?

 

MAYA

Thanks, mom. 

 

DENISE

No problem, M. Look, I have to go, but I’ll call you later. Say hi to Katya and Chloe for me, ok? I love you.

 

MAYA

I will. Love you too.

 

Maya’s mom hangs up, and Maya turns back to her packing with a sigh.

 

FADE OUT


	2. Interrupted

SHAME: EPISODE TWO, CLIP TWO -  _ INTERRUPTED _

RELEASE DATE: February 10

 

Aerial shot of mountains and ski slopes surrounding Lake Tahoe. Camera flies over forest before cutting to a shot of Matt’s cabin near Northstar Ski Resort.

 

TITLE: SUNDAY, 10:02 AM

 

Camera cuts to the interior of Matt and Maya’s shared bedroom. Light filters in through the window. Maya is cuddled up close to Matt, and she snuggles up closer to him in her sleep. Matt blinks awake at this, and he turns to face her, planting kisses on her cheeks. Maya opens her eyes and smiles at him.

 

MATT

Good morning.

 

MAYA

Morning.

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ American Teen  _ \- Khalid

 

Matt leans closer to kiss Maya, which lasts longer than he had originally believed it would. Maya deepens the kiss, rolling on top of him. Matt sits up, taking off his shirt, before turning his face up to meet Maya’s. Maya wraps her leg around his waist, rolling them over. The kiss deepens even further, and Matt’s hands slide further down Maya’s torso, about to slide into her shorts, when suddenly--

 

LEO

Oh, fuck!

 

Maya and Matt scramble apart in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

 

LEO

Lock your door, ya nasties.

 

MATT

Well, maybe fucking knock next time!

 

LEO

God, I need some fucking eye bleach. Can I get anything for you guys? Condom, maybe?

 

MAYA

Fuck off, Leo.

 

Matt throws a pillow at Leo, who puts his hands up in mock surrender. 

 

LEO

Ok, ok, ok!

 

Leo walks out of the room, closing the door. 

 

MATT

Hey, what time is it?

 

MAYA

Dunno. I think it's like 10, maybe?

 

MATT

Ok, lemme go brush my teeth. Sorry about Leo, by the way.

 

MAYA

It’s fine. He’s a little weird, but he’s ok.

 

MATT

(laughing)

Yeah, I guess so, huh?

 

Matt closes the door to the bathroom just as his cell phone buzzes from the bedside table. Maya crawls over to take a peek at who it’s from. The text id reads: Katya Nelson. Maya’s brow furrows in confusion, just as Matt walks out of the bathroom.

  
  


MATT

Hey, what’s wrong?

 

MAYA

Oh, nothing. 

 

MATT

You sure?

 

MAYA

Yeah. Go hang out with Leo. We don’t want him to feel abandoned, do we?

 

MATT

(chuckling)

You’re so dramatic. 

 

Matt leans over to kiss Maya’s hair and she chuckles, but as soon as Matt leaves the room, her eyes fall back to the text on his phone. She hopes it's not what she thinks it is.

 

FADE OUT


	3. You Know Who

SHAME: EPISODE TWO, CLIP THREE -  _ YOU KNOW WHO _

RELEASE DATE: February 12

 

Maya, Matt, and Leo are sitting together around the fire pit at the cabin. 

 

TITLE: TUESDAY, 5:37 PM

 

Matt is holding his guitar, strumming the last few bars of Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. Maya has her feet propped up on the edge of the pit, watching Matt’s face.

 

MATT

(singing)

You got a fast car, but is it fast enough so you can fly away? You gotta make a decision, leave tonight or live and die this way.

 

Matt gets up and takes a bow. Maya and Leo cheer for his performance. 

 

LEO

Yo, play Riptide next.

 

MATT

Seriously, dude? That song’s for like, 12 year old girls.

 

LEO

Come on, no it isn’t.

 

MAYA

Yeah, I thought you liked that song, Matt.

 

Matt pauses before breaking out into a smile.

 

MATT

Don’t expose me like that, Maya!

  
  


LEO

Hah!

 

Suddenly, Matt’s phone buzzes. He picks it up and checks the message. 

 

MAYA

Who’s it from?

 

Matt doesn’t reply, and Maya gets impatient.

 

MAYA

Matt, who texted you?

 

MATT

Oh, nobody important. I’m gonna head inside and get dinner started, ok?

 

Maya nods in response. Matt walks back in through the back door, and Maya turns to Leo, who is staring off into the distance

 

MAYA

Hey, Leo.

 

She doesn’t get a response.

 

MAYA

Uh, Leo?

 

Leo snaps out of his trance, startled.

 

LEO

Yeah?

 

MAYA

Has Matt, um, well, has he been texting Katya?

 

LEO

Uh, I don’t know. You should just ask Matt.

 

MAYA

Oh my fucking god, just tell me. I know you know what’s going on.

 

LEO

What do you mean “what’s going on?”

 

MAYA

(exasperated)

What’s going on between Matt and Katya! Look, I swear, whatever you tell me, I won’t get pissed off. I won’t even tell Matt that you told me anything. It’ll be fine. 

 

LEO

Ok. They’ve only been talking for like, maybe a week? Honestly, that’s all I know.

 

Maya isn’t convinced.

 

MAYA

C’mon, I know that’s not--

 

She is cut off by Matt walking back out to the fire pit. 

 

MATT

Hey, hey, no arguing. Good vibes only. 

 

Maya and Leo share a look before bursting into giggles. 

 

MATT

I just put the pasta water on. How about one more song?

 

MAYA

Sure.

 

Matt begins to strum the opening chords of Riptide by Vance Joy.

 

MATT

(singing)

I was scared of dentists and the dark. I was scared of pretty girls, and starting conversations…

 

Maya and Leo join in. They continue to sing as Maya wraps her arm around Leo’s shoulder.

 

FADE OUT


	4. What the hell?

SHAME: EPISODE TWO, CLIP FOUR -  _ WHAT THE HELL? _

RELEASE DATE: February 16

 

Opening shot of the cabin’s living room. Maya is curled up in a chair in the corner, her nose stuffed in a book. Matt and Leo are sitting on the couch, a game of Trivial Pursuit spread out over the coffee table.

 

TITLE: SATURDAY, 4:13 PM

 

Maya picks up her phone and opens Instagram, immediately searching for Reina’s profile. She finds it, and hovers her finger over the button to cancel her follow request, but changes her mind at the last second. 

 

LEO

Hey, Maya, try this one. In what year did the Fall of Saigon occur?

  
  


Maya doesn’t respond, shoving her face further into her book.

 

MAYA

I don’t wanna play.

 

LEO

Come on, Maya. Why not?

 

MAYA

(exasperated)

I just don’t want to! Okay?!

 

MATT

(whispered)

She’s just acting up because she doesn’t know the answer.

 

Maya puts her book down, showing her face.

  
  


MAYA

I do! I’m just not playing.

 

LEO

Come on. Just tell us the answer and we’ll leave you alone.

 

MAYA

Fine.

 

There’s a pause. Maya has no clue when Saigon fell.

 

MAYA

Uh… 1969?

 

Matt and Leo start laughing, and Maya glares at them. 

 

MATT

Babe, you should have just told us that you didn’t know!

 

LEO

Yeah, now you just look like a dumbass.

 

Maya looks surprised. Neither Matt nor Leo has ever talked to her like this before.

 

MAYA

Fuck off. You’re not being fucking funny anymore.

 

Matt walks over to sit next to Maya on the armchair.

 

MATT

Jesus, who pissed in your cereal?

 

MAYA

Nobody. I’m fine. I just think that trivia is getting kinda boring. 

 

MATT

Ok. Do you have anything you want to play?

 

MAYA

How about Truth or Dare?

 

Matt looks to Leo, who nods in approval.

 

MATT

Ok. I’ll go first.

 

MAYA

Truth or dare?

 

MATT

Truth.

 

MAYA

Who is your most recent text message from?

 

It’s a decidedly pointed question. Matt and Leo look at her with amusement.

 

MATT

Uh, my most recent text is from… Look at that, former North Vietnamese President Ho Chi Minh!

 

Matt and Leo dissolve into giggles. Maya rolls her eyes. 

 

MATT

Ok, your turn, Leo. Truth or Dare.

 

LEO

Dare. 

 

MATT

Ok, I dare you to shove a snowball down your pants.

 

LEO

What the fuck, dude?

  
  


MATT

Well, are you going to do it or not?

 

LEO

Fine. 

 

Maya and Matt watch as Leo goes to open the sliding glass door and reaches down to grab a handful of snow. 

 

LEO

Well, here goes nothing. 

 

Leo shoves the snow beneath the waistband of his pants, and his face instantly contorts. 

 

LEO

Fuck, that’s cold! Oh shit, bruh…

 

Leo continues to whine and groan before finally running back inside, yanking off his pants and grabbing a pair of sweats from the laundry room. Matt and Maya are keeling over with laughter.

 

LEO

Ok, first of all, fuck you guys. 

 

MATT

Come on, that was fucking incredible. 

 

MAYA

Yeah, it was kind of funny. 

 

LEO

Oh, come on you g--

 

He is interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming.

 

LEO

Yo, what the hell was that?

 

MATT

I don’t know. Lemme go check.

 

Matt walks to the front door, but before he can open it himself, it swings open, revealing NOAH KARTAL, Leo’s and Matt’s friend. 

 

LEO

Yo! What are you doing here?

 

MATT

Bro, I didn’t know that you were gonna be able to show up! I thought you had a tennis match.

 

NOAH

We did, but it got rained out. It’s fucking pouring back home. 

 

He puts his stuff down in the entryway and walks into the living room where Maya is still sitting. 

 

NOAH

Whoa, this place is  _ nice! _

 

Just then, he notices Maya on the couch.

 

NOAH

Oh, ‘sup Maya. You ready to start the party?

 

Maya shrugs, forcing a smile. Matt hops over the back of the couch, plopping down next to her. 

 

MATT

Hell yeah, dude. You should go up and put your stuff in Leo’s room. You’re sharing with him, there’s two twin beds. Maya and I are sharing the master.

 

NOAH

Sweet. I’ll just go put my stuff upstairs. 

 

Noah grabs his duffel bag and heads up the stairs. Maya watches him leave.

 

MATT

Look, babe, I know this was supposed to be our weekend together, but Noah asked if he could come. What should I have told him? That he can’t come? I already invited Leo, I didn’t want to leave him out too. 

 

MAYA

What does that even mean?

 

Matt doesn’t answer, climbing off the couch and heading upstairs. Maya stares at the abandoned trivia game.

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Uninvited  _ \- Mallrat

 

FADE OUT


	5. Get Lit

SHAME: EPISODE TWO, CLIP FIVE -  _ GET LIT _

RELEASE DATE: February 16

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ High (feat. Elton John) -  _ Young Thug

 

Opening shot of Noah and Matt in the living room, breaking it down to High by Young Thug. They scream-rap along to the lyrics, and the sound carries into the kitchen, where Maya is cooking dinner. Leo is putting plates out on the table. 

 

TITLE: SATURDAY, 6:27

 

Suddenly, Matt and Noah burst in. Matt sidles up behind Maya and kisses her on the cheek. 

 

MATT

Hey babe. How’s dinner coming?

 

MAYA

It’s getting there. 

 

MATT

Can I try some? 

 

Maya hands Matt a spoonful of fettuccine alfredo.

 

MATT

Yo, that’s really good, babe!

 

MAYA

Thanks. 

 

NOAH

Hey, lovebirds, I’m going to head out for a smoke. Matt, wanna come?

 

MAYA

Uh, Matt doesn’t smoke. 

 

NOAH

Come on, we’re having a party. Might as well get lit.

 

MATT

I’ll be right back, babe. Might as well get lit, I guess.

 

Matt, Noah, and Leo all exit onto the back patio and head around to the side of the house, lighting up a joint.

 

Cut to Maya pulling the alfredo and pasta off of the stove and pouring it into a serving dish. She wipes her hands off on a dish towel and walks over to the sliding door, opening it. 

 

MAYA

(yelling)

Matt! Leo! Noah! Dinner’s ready!

 

There’s no answer. 

 

MAYA

(louder)

MATT! NOAH! LEO!

 

Still no answer. With a sigh, Maya steps out of the door and starts to walk towards the fire pit. She gets to the edge of the wall when Matt jumps out in front of her, scaring her.

 

MAYA

Don’t fucking do that!

 

MATT

Just messing with you.

 

The two walk together back into the kitchen, Leo and Noah following. The four sit down at the kitchen.

 

MATT

This looks tasty as hell, babe. Plate me up?

 

MAYA

(annoyed)

You can do it yourself. I’m not your mom.

 

MATT

(taken aback)

What the hell? You’ve been acting like this all day, why are you so pissed about everything?

 

MAYA

Because you’ve been acting like an asshole!

 

Leo and Noah look at each other in confusion. 

 

MATT

Oh, really? What did I do to make you say that?

 

MAYA

Well, for starters, you invited your entire fucking squad to a trip that was supposed to be just for the two of us. Then, it’s like you turn into an entirely different person when Noah’s here. You smoke, you blast shitty trap music, you act like a complete fuckboy. Not to mention the fact that you’ve been texting Katya behind my back.

 

MATT

Since when have I been texting Katya?

 

MAYA

Since Sunday. She texted you after we woke up.

 

MATT

Well, yeah. We were texting about our English class, we have an essay coming up.

 

MAYA

During ski week?

  
  


MATT

Oh, come on, it’s due afterwards. 

 

MAYA

Sure it is. Look, if you were actually texting about English, you’d let me look at your texts.

 

MATT

What? Why?

 

MAYA

You can read mine if you want to!

 

MATT

What, so now we have to read each other’s texts in order to trust each other?

 

MAYA

Yes!

 

MATT

That’s fucking insane.

 

MAYA

This is insane.

 

Maya gets up from the kitchen table. Matt follows her, continuing to talk.

 

MATT

Babe, I swear that we were only talking about school, but it’s just insane that you want to read my fucking private text messages. I mean, don’t you trust me anymore?

 

Maya opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it without saying anything. She turns and runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Matt begins to follow her, but gives up. 

  
  


MUSIC CUE:  _ The Eye  _ \- Brandi Carlile

 

Maya opens the door to their shared bedroom and throws herself onto the bed. She’s crying, we can see that now. She lies in silence for a bit before a buzz from her phone jolts her out of her stupor. She picks up her phone to see two notifications which read:

 

[Instagram] Reina Kano (@reina.k) accepted your follow request. 

 

[Instagram] Reina Kano (@reina.k) has requested to follow you. 

 

Maya puts her phone down, wiping off her tears and smiling to herself. 

 

FADE OUT

 

CREDITS

 

END OF EPISODE TWO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed episode 2! Please leave feedback, and episode 3 will be arriving shortly!! :)


End file.
